Luche
is an amnesiac girl who carries a Numemon plush toy. Appearance Luche is a young girl with fair skin, long blonde hair, and light blue eyes. She wears a white backless dress with a green layer underneath, purple bike shorts, a white ring on her right arm, and white sandals. She also wears a light blue hair ornament. Description A girl who's lost her memory due to reasons unknown. Always carries around a Numemon-like plush.http://d1vtv52f4vjbmu.cloudfront.net/manuals/dwno/PS4-DWNO_manual_GBQS_WEB.pdf Luche's data is 98.1% Digimon, and as such she can feel hunger, unlike humans in the . Etymologies ;Luche (ルーシュ) :Name used in Digimon World: Next Order. :*Luche. Possibly derived from " ", a feminine name that means "light". Could also be from (Fra:) Peluche (lit. "Plush") in reference to the plush toy she holds. Fiction Luche was Shoma Tsuzuki's original partner, a Digimon of unknown species. In order to win a Digimon battle tournament, Shoma altered her data to become strong enough to beat the top finalists. Despite defeating the , he felt guilty over it, feeling he had lost before even fighting. When Luche did not revert into a DigiEgg because of her data being tampered with, he was forced to start over with a new . Luche ended up in the Singular Zone and stayed there for a long time, and at some point she heard Shoma's voice calling to her before being remade into her current form At some point, Luche ended up in the and lost all of her memory. Seven years after the tournament, she meets the Hero, Kouta Hirose and Yukimura after being attacked by a at the Dead End Village, remembering only the attack, her name, and Mameo. She comes back to the village, developing a close friendship with the Hero in particular. Eventually, the protagonists realize that there is a mole within Floatia feeding info to whatever enemy is spreading the BH Program. After the fight against the Enforcer in Bony Resort, it is revealed to be Luche; though she doesn't know it, a program within her stuffed Numemon doll was sending data to someone. Mirei takes her in for study, and makes the startling discovery that she is about 98.1% Digimon (evident in that she was often hungry, whereas true humans in the Digital World didn't feel hunger) and that she was infected with the BH Program. She was cleansed of any infection and trackers by Mirei, and returned to Floatia confused and saddened by the revelations. After the defeat of Shoma and Omegamon Alter-B, she was shown with the others at the beginning of Project Reincarnation, where Shoma explained that she was his original partner that he modified back before the tournament. He found her in the Singular Zone (a place where all deleted/junk data goes) and, under the influence of Analogman, remade her into her current form, with the intention of using her as a "trojan horse". Despite wanting to punch Shoma for what he did, she chose to forgive him, and stayed behind while the humans went back to the Real World. After they return during summer break, Luche is there to welcome them but complains that she isn't the Hero's partner. When a Meicrackmon Vicious Mode infects multiple Digimon with its virus, Luche discovers she is immune to the virus and helps to defeat Meicrackmon, then cures the Meicrackmon of the virus using some of her DNA as an anti virus. Notes and references Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon World: Next Order Category:Protagonists